Otro amanecer
by Helena Dax
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, pero para los Malfoy, la guerra aún no ha terminado.


**NdA** Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficio alguno por esta historia.

**Otro amanecer**

En aquellos primeros minutos de confusión, los mortífagos eran sólo los que iban vestidos como tales, con sus capas, con sus máscaras. Todos iban de un lado a otro intentando atrapar a los que huían y reencontrar a los amigos y familiares. Sólo por eso, dos personas tan famosas como Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy pudieron caminar por Hogwarts sin ser abatidos a hechizos, porque quienes atinaban a mirarlos veían la desesperación de la búsqueda, no de la huída.

Los ojos azules de Narcissa brillaban con ansiedad y mortal preocupación; los ojos grises de Lucius seguían tan aturdidos como en los últimos meses, pero también trataban de encontrar, de reconocer. Y por fin, lo vieron. Despeinado, sucio, con churretones de lágrimas en la cara, los ojos vidriosos por el terror y algunas quemaduras. Vivo. Maravillosamente vivo.

-¡Draco!-gritó Narcissa, corriendo hacia él.

-Mamá-musitó Draco, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Narcissa lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, con un alivio desesperado recorriéndole las venas. Draco se aferró a ella como si no tuviera intención de soltarse jamás, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido, tenso, porque ni siquiera los brazos de su madre eran ya un lugar seguro.

-Estás vivo, mi amor, mi vida...

Notando la rigidez de su abrazo, Narcissa se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún seguía inmerso en su pesadilla.

-Hijo...-dijo Lucius.

Draco miró en su dirección, pero era difícil saber si realmente le estaba viendo. Y cuando Lucius le abrazó con torpeza, la torpeza que daban muchos, demasiados años sin abrazos, Draco siguió sin reaccionar porque para él su padre ya no era nada. Había caído con Voldemort, pero mucho antes que él, cuando lo había visto temblar de miedo frente al Señor Tenebroso, cuando había visto sus _mentiras_.

Los ojos de Narcissa fueron de su marido a su hijo y de su hijo a su marido, y en medio de su amor hubo un atisbo de desprecio especialmente dedicado a Lucius. Ella también percibía su olor a derrota desde hacía muchos meses. Era un estúpido, cegado por frases pomposas y delirios de grandeza. Todo lo que era estaba basado en los sueños de un loco, y al despertar del sueño se había quedado vacío, sin fuerzas.

Pero ella no era así. Porque ella, en el fondo, no creía en Voldemort ni en su oscura gloria, su fuerza no radicaba en los desvaríos de un mestizo, sino en algo tan viejo como la vida misma, transmitido de generación en generación, algo visceral, real, instintivo. La lealtad más profunda de Narcissa era hacia el adolescente de diecisiete años que trataba de comprender un mundo roto. Lo único que sabía es que Draco tenía que quedar a salvo de un modo u otro.

La marea de gente-había habido bajas, pero la mayoría de defensores de Hogwarts había sobrevivido-se encaminaba con paso cansado y, en algunos casos, aturdido, hacia el comedor. Los Malfoy se encontraron de pronto siguiendo esa corriente, la de los supervivientes, y cuando llegaron al comedor ocuparon tres asientos no muy lejos de la puerta y los tres se quedaron allí intentando recuperar fuerzas y asimilar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, aquel año, aquella vida.

Narcissa fue la primera en salir de aquella especie de estupor. Su instinto la hizo mirar a su alrededor y percibir el peligro que pronto se cerniría sobre ellos. ¿Cuánto tardarían en intentar capturarlos¿Cuándo dejarían de ser unos supervivientes más y se convertirían en el enemigo? Tenían que salir de allí antes de que el primer fogonazo de alegría se apagara y los dejara a ellos al descubierto.

-Draco, dame mi varita.

Él parpadeó y enrojeció.

-No... no la tengo, la he perdido.

-¿Qué?

-Hubo... una pelea... Crabbe...-Se tocó la quemadura rojiza de la mejilla-. Había fuego y...

Narcissa le hizo callar con un gesto impaciente y miró a su alrededor. Dos o tres personas le devolvieron la mirada y parecieron encontrar insultante su presencia allí.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Lucius, Draco, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?

-Poneros en pie y caminad hacia la puerta principal sin correr y sin mirar a nadie. Vamos.

Su marido y su hijo obedecieron. Narcissa se colocó entre ambos, agarrando a Lucius de la mano mientras pasaba el brazo por la cintura de su hijo. Ahora los miraba mucha más gente y Narcissa estaba convencida de que se hallaban a pocos minutos de un linchamiento. Habría sido irónico morir a manos del bando vencedor después de todo lo que habían sufrido con ese monstruo de Voldemort, pero Narcissa no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Para alcanzar a Draco tendrían que matarla antes y no moriría sin llevarse a alguien por delante, con o sin varita.

Pero, como la mayoría de la gente estaba en el comedor, cuando salieron se encontraron con los pasilllos prácticamente vacíos. Narcissa aún no estaba segura de que no fueran a perseguirlos, pero se sentía mejor sin esas miradas fijas taladrándoles. Entonces, al girar una esquina, vio un cuerpo en el suelo envuelto en una capa de mortífago. Habían estado llevando todos los cadáveres a unas clases vacías, pero aquel se les debía de haber pasado, y Narcissa sólo pensó en que quizás aún conservaba su varita.

-Esperad un momento.

Pero los dos la acompañaron. Incluso en su estado, el instinto de protegerse unos a otros era demasiado poderoso para no seguirlo. Entonces, cuando Narcissa y Lucius estaban a punto de hacer rodar el cadáver para buscar la varita debajo de él, el cuerpo se movió. Los tres dieron un respingo sobresaltado, pero la reacción de Lucius y Narcissa fue desesperadamente feroz. Él le agarró del pelo y le estrelló con fuerza la frente contra el suelo; después lo giró rápidamente hacia arriba. Narcissa vio la varita, la sujetó en un segundo y apuntó al mortífago.

_-Desmaius._

La varita le obedeció bien y el hechizo puso fuera de combate al mortífago, quien, de todos modos, ya había quedado medio inconsciente por el golpe de Lucius. Narcissa dudó un segundo y le lanzó también un Incarcerus para que lo encontraran los aurores después.

-Oigo voces-dijo Draco, nervioso, mirando por el pasillo.

Sus padres se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

-Vámonos.

No se encontraron con nadie hasta salir al castillo, pero fuera había más cadáveres y gente ocupándose de ellos. Narcissa volvió a repetir las instrucciones de antes, tensa. El sol del amanecer les iluminaba con timidez, dando una sensación de paz y esperanza que ella sabía que no podían permitirse. Alguien les preguntó a dónde iban, pero ellos siguieron caminando todo lo rápido que sus huesos doloridos por docenas de Cruciatus les permitían. Narcissa, con la boca seca, aguzó el oído para ver si escuchaba pasos, pero el mago que les había hablado no les estaba siguiendo. Cien metros más. Pasaron cerca de la laguna. Narcissa sintió un pequeño dolor en el corazón, porque ella amaba ese lugar, había sido feliz en Hogwarts.

-Greg ha huído-dijo Draco de pronto, con voz monótona-. Tenía miedo de los aurores.

-No veo por qué-contestó ella, impaciente-. Todo lo que hizo fue siguiendo órdenes del director del colegio. No va a ir a Azkaban por eso.

Draco pareció ir a contestar algo, pero se calló. Y siguieron caminando hasta que por fin salieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts y pudieron usar la Desaparición para volver a casa.

* * *

En cuanto Narcissa abrió los ojos y se vio en el vestíbulo de Malfoy manor, sintió algo parecido a la seguridad, pero sabía que sólo era una ilusión, igual que los rayos de sol del amanecer. Era cuestión de tiempo que los aurores se personaran en la mansión y, como mínimo, se los llevaran para ser interrogados. Azkaban era una posibilidad y debía pensar en el modo de evitarla, al menos para Draco, pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Sagrin, Neola-llamó, en voz alta y clara,

Los dos elfos domésticos de la mansión se Aparecieron en el vestíbulo.

-Neola y Sagrin están muy contentos de ver a sus amos otra vez, ama Narcissa-dijo la elfina.

-Gracias, Neola. Preparadnos baños calientes para todos y algo de comer, rápido.

Los elfos Desaparecieron y ella miró a los hombres que la rodeaban.

-Id a daros un baño.

Draco obedeció la orden directa y se marchó hacia arriba. Entonces ella miró a Lucius, que se había quedado junto a ella y apenas había abierto la boca. La irritación que había sentido hacia él en Hogwarts volvió con más fuerza.

-Lucius, mírame-dijo, con voz firme. Él lo hizo-. Voldemort ha muerto. Y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por evitar Azkaban. Especialmente, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que Draco no acabe en Azkaban¿me has entendido?

Él asintió.

-Draco no está marcado... No ha matado a nadie.

El leve tono de protesta de su voz hizo que Narcissa se sintiera menos irritada. Al menos aún era capaz de reaccionar un poco para proteger a Draco y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Sube a bañarte. Nos reuniremos en la cocina.

* * *

Los Malfoy nunca se habían reunido en la cocina, pero¿quién quería ir al comedor, impregnado ahora de recuerdos de torturas y humillaciones? Narcissa se Apareció en su habitación, decorada en blanco y malva, y entró en el baño. La bañera ya estaba casi llena y el agua estaba cubierta de una espuma rosa, pero no tenía en mente un baño relajante. No tenía tiempo para eso. En cuanto se metió en el agua, se zambulló para mojarse el pelo y empezó a enjabonarse, ignorando la petición de sus músculos de rendirse al calor y descansar. Unos minutos despues estaba ya fuera de la bañera, secándose con una toalla algodonosa y suave. Entonces se cubrió con un albornoz y salió del baño para vestirse. Escogió una túnica sencilla, azul, que nunca le había gustado demasiado porque tenía la impresión de que la hacía aparecer blanda, accesible. Pero si los aurores llegaban antes de lo previsto y se la llevaban para interrogarla, esa era la imagen que quería dar.

Una vez lista, fue a la habitación de Draco. Su hijo estaba aún en la bañera y la espuma era lo bastante abundante como para que Narcissa se decidiera a entrar sin miedo a que resultara embarazoso. Draco, de hecho, no pareció incomodarse al verla. Tenía aún esos ojos asustados que le estaban desgarrando el alma.

-Draco... ¿estás bien?-Él asintió-. Quiero que te des prisa, cariño. Cuando te vistas, baja a la cocina.

Su hijo volvió a asentir y Narcissa, usando la varita recién conseguida, curó lo mejor que pudo las quemaduras de su cara y de sus manos.

-Mamá...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué... qué va a pasarnos?

Oh, buena pregunta. Le alegró ver que Draco no estaba tan paralizado como para no estar pensando en el futuro.

-Ya veremos, cariño. Ahora date prisa.

Los Malfoy no tardaron en reunirse en la cocina. Draco había empezado a comer con desgana sólo después de una mirada severa. Su expresión aturdida se había teñido de angustia. Lucius comía en silencio, maquinalmente.

-Os voy a contar lo que ha pasado aquí-dijo Narcissa, con resolución-. Cuando tú sentiste la llamada de Voldemort, acudiste por puro y simple miedo. No querías volver a caer en sus redes porque te aterraba que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera hacernos daño. Y cuando te mandó al ministerio a por la Profecía, nunca usaste el Avada Kedavra ni ningún otro hechizo de magia negra contra esos _pobres_ niños¿no es cierto?

Lucius asintió, porque sí, todo era cierto excepto el motivo de su renovado apoyo a Voldemort. Oh, le había fastidiado, eso era cierto. Era un hombre de negocios con mujer y un hijo, no un asesino exaltado. Pero no había sentido miedo.

-Pero aquella batalla te llevó a Azkaban-continuó ella-. Y entonces Voldemort, en un arranque de maldad, vino a la mansión y cargó a Draco con una misión suicida bajo la amenaza de matarnos a los tres si fallaba. A él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y fue a Hogwarts...

-Potter me oyó alardear de la misión-le interrumpió Draco, en voz baja.

Narcissa lo miró unos segundos.

-Alardeabas para disimular tu terror. Tú, poco más que un niño, estabas obligado a matar al gran Albus Dumbledore para proteger a tu familia. Y estuviste a punto de conseguirlo. Pero entonces Dumbledore te ofreció protección para nosotros tres y quisiste aceptarla. Lamentablemente, los mortífagos llegaron antes de que Dumbledore pudiera darte instrucciones, Severus lo mató y tú tuviste que huir.

A pesar de su conmoción, Draco sabía lo que su madre estaba intentando hacer y dijo que sí con la cabeza. Ella tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó salir.

-Voldemort me hizo ir con él al cuartel general amenazando con matarte. Tú llegaste allí con Severus. Nos torturó a ambos... y entrarás en detalles, Draco¿me has oído?-Él negó con la cabeza, algo acorralado y ella frunció el ceño y endureció más la voz-. Lo harás si quieres que esto se solucione¿entendido?

Draco volvió a asentir mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio. Unos años atrás, esas lágrimas le habrían costado una severa reprimenda de Lucius, pero esta vez, no pareció notarlas. Narcissa intentó borrar de su mente los recuerdos que sabía que en ese momento estaba compartiendo con su hijo y continuó; había algo revigorizante en hacer planes, algo que le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Todo lo sucedido en el último año se sucedía en su cabeza casi paso a paso, guiándola en aquella rememoración algo maquillada de los hechos.

-Voldemort sacó a tu padre de la cárcel y también lo torturó. Y a nosotros otra vez, delante de él. Y nos convertimos en sus prisioneros, no en sus colaboradores. _Sus prisioneros_. Demasiado asustados para escapar, sí, pero no estábamos voluntariamente con él.

-Ollivander...-objetó Lucius débilmente.

-A esas alturas, ninguno se sentía con valor para desafiar a Voldemort y liberar a los otros prisioneros.-Miró a Draco. Durante el verano había cometido el error de apiadarse de Ollivander y le habia llevado algo de comida extra y pociones reconstituyentes. Voldemort se había enterado y, después del castigo, Draco no había vuelto a hacerlo. Narcissa le había reñido por ser tan estúpido, pero ahora se alegraba de que hubiera tenido aquel gesto-. Cuéntales lo que hiciste y lo que te hizo Voldemort. Esperemos que el viejo también se acuerde de contárselo a los aurores.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío al recordar aquello. Voldemort le había hecho maldecirse mil veces por haber cometido la debilidad de apiadarse de Ollivander. Resultaba extraño pensar que ahora pudiera contar a su favor.

-Bien.

-En cuanto a lo de Potter y sus amigos..., cuando estuvieron aquí... Draco, tú sabías perfectamente que era él¿no es cierto?

-Sí-dijo, sin mentir.

Ella le dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa. Lo había sospechado desde el principio.

-Te aterraba la posibilidad de que te descubrieran mintiendo, pero aun así, te negaste a identificarlo. Porque querías que ganara¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-dijo, también sin mentir. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Voldemort, incluso un mundo gobernado por Potter y sus sangresucias.

-Gracias a Merlín, en la pelea sólo lanzaste un hechizo terriblemente desviado. Tú, Lucius, en lo único que pensabas era en entregarle a Potter para mantenernos a nosotros a salvo.

No era así, por supuesto. Lucius había albergado la esperanza de poder recuperar el favor de Voldemort y los dos lo sabían. Y también sabían que, probablemente, Potter testificaría que Lucius había parecido ansioso por capturarlo, sin entrar en más consideraciones. Pero era lo mejor que tenían en ese momento.

Narcissa se detuvo al pensar en el momento más esencial de su propia defensa. Ella había sido la encargada de comprobar si Potter estaba vivo tras el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Y ella había sido la que había mentido mirando a la cara del Señor Tenebroso. En realidad sólo lo había hecho por Draco, pero, por supuesto, no es eso lo que le diría a los aurores... si su entrenamiento contra la veritaserum funcionaba.

-Draco... cuéntame ahora qué es eso de una pelea. ¿Llegaste a pelear contra Potter?

-No... No fue así... Yo... cuando vi que Greg y Vince no salían con los otros Slys, fui a buscarlos. Quería... sacarlos de allí, esconderlos. Pero... pero les habían dicho que si... si encontraban a Potter, les recompensarían. Estaban... obsesionados y yo les acompañé para que no... les pasara nada. Entonces les vimos... Potter y sus amigos. Entraron en la Sala de Menesteres y ellos querían atrapar a Potter y...Vince y Greg... sobre todo Vince, él tuvo la culpa... empezaron a luchar, pero yo intenté impedirlo. Vince crució a Potter y yo intenté impedirlo. Él... Potter, llevaba una diadema, parecía importarle y yo les dije que les quitáramos la diadema, para distaerles, pero Vince... siguió peleando y a Greg y a mí nos desarmaron y... y entonces ese imbécil convocó un demonio de fuego y... y todo se incendió, Vince había desaparecido y Greg... Greg estaba inconsciente y... yo intenté sacarlo de allí, pero... pesaba mucho y... entonces... Potter... Potter,

-¿Qué?

-Potter y sus amigos... volvieron a por nosotros. Nos... salvaron.

Lucius lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Potter os salvó?

Draco asintió y se echó a llorar otra vez, pensando en Vince. Idiota, idiota... ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso¿Por qué había muerto?

-¿Pasó algo más?-preguntó Narcissa-. ¿Volviste a tener algún encuentro con alguien de los dos bandos?

-Sí. Cuando intentábamos salir... un mortífago me agarró. Iba a matarme. Yo... yo le dije quién era, pero iba a matarme. Potter... Potter lo desarmó.

Incluso Narcissa estaba ahora estupefacta.

-¿Potter te salvo dos veces?

Draco asintió de nuevo, aún lloroso. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada por encima de la mesa y bajaron la vista un momento, conscientes de que le debían la cordura a alguien a quien habían despreciado siempre. Pero Narcissa apartó pronto esa sensación de vergüenza de su cabeza; ya habría tiempo para eso después. Lo cierto, la información inesperada, era que Potter había estado protegiendo a Draco incluso antes de que ella le hiciera ese pequeño favor frente a Voldemort. Y aquella fue la primera vez desde que la pesadilla había empezado que sintió algo de verdadera esperanza.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?-Pero aquella era una pregunta que Draco no habría sabido responder, porque no se le ocurría razón alguna para que Harry Potter le salvara-. Bien, supongo que no importa. El hecho es que... quizás esté dispuesto a hablar en tu favor. Esperemos que sea así.-Narcissa miró a Lucius a la cara-. Son ellos o nosotros, Lucius.

Él la entendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Había muchos más mortífagos que los que habían acudido aquella noche a Hogwarts, importantes miembros del Ministerio, incluso del Wizengamot, que habían colaborado a escondidas. Y había muchos crímenes de los que ellos habían sido los únicos testigos, escondites con artefactos de magia oscura obtenidos por Voldemort.

Si tenían que traicionarlos a todos para conseguir condenas más suaves, eso es lo que harían.

-Fuimos prisioneros del Señor Tenebroso...

-Voldemort –corrigió ella, con una mirada expresiva.

-De Vol... Voldemort. Como es natural, estamos deseosos de ayudar a los aurores

-Bien –dijo ella, satisfecha de la reacción de Lucius. Quizás también había esperanza para él-. Los aurores llegarán antes o después, pero estamos listos, no hay razón para preocuparse. En especial tú, Draco.

-No quiero que os pase nada.

Narcissa recuperó por un momento algo de su antigua arrogancia.

-Unos años en Azkaban no van a terminar con nosotros. Y si nos mandan allí, quiero que te marches a Italia, con los Zabini. Quédate allí hasta que tu padre o yo volvamos a estar en libertad.

-Mamá...

-Ya me has oído, Draco. No puedes quedarte aquí solo. Esta casa no es ahora mismo un buen sitio para ti. Blaise y su madre se ocuparán de ti y en Italia podrás terminar tus estudios.

Draco la miró anonadado, sin poder creer que su madre hubiera hablado de los estudios en medio de aquel caos.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, el mundo no se ha acabado. El sol sigue saliendo, la vida continúa. Y a ti te irá mejor si terminas tus estudios. No veo en qué puede ayudar que carezcas de titulación.

-Pero mamá, yo quiero... si os mandan a Azkaban, yo quiero...

-Lo último que tu padre y yo deseamos, si es que terminamos en Azkaban, cosa que aún está por ver, es que tengas que ir allí a visitarnos. No quise que fueras a ver a tu padre hace dos años y sigo sin querer que lo hagas ahora.-Vio el primer atisbo de rebelión en sus ojos grises por primera vez en mucho tiempo y, aunque lo celebró, no estaba dispuesta a transigir en ese punto. Draco no estaba en condiciones de quedarse solo en Malfoy manor-. Hazme caso en esto, aunque sea la última vez que lo hagas, Draco.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, pero viendo la expresión de su madre, terminó accediendo a su plan.

-De acuerdo...

-Bien... Bien, ahora, todos a dormir. No sabemos cuándo llegarán los aurores y es mejor que nos encontremos descansados durante los interrogatorios.

* * *

A pesar de que ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana, Narcissa entró a darle las buenas noches a Draco. En los dos últimos años, su hijo había permitido de nuevo caricias y rituales que antes rechazaba y había vuelto a llamarla "mamá". Y Draco ciertamente parecía más joven allí tumbado, delgado y con una expresión vulnerable en los ojos que no había tenido nunca, ni siquiera cuando era muy pequeño.

-¿Estás bien¿Crees que podrás dormir un poco?

-No lo sé.

Ella le acarició el pelo.

-Ahora todo irá mejor, Draco.

-Ya...-dijo, sonando tan sarcástico como asustado-. Hemos perdido.

Nos han ganado. Nos mandarán. Nos humillarán. Se burlarán de nosotros. Ya no tenemos ningún poder. Narcissa podía oir todas esas cosas, esos temores, latiendo tras la frase un tanto infantil de Draco. Era la pesadilla de cualquier Slytherin y ella también pertenecía a esa casa.

-No. El Señor... Voldemort ha perdido. Puede que tu padre haya perdido, no lo sé. Pero tú y yo no hemos perdido. Tú y yo seguimos luchando¿está claro?

Draco tragó saliva y asintió, aunque no sabía muy qué clase de lucha le esperaba, ni si podría hacerlo mejor esta vez.

-Sí.

-Podremos manipular a los aurores. Si hemos sido capaces de sobrevivir a la ira de Voldemort, seremos capaces de manipularlos a ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Narcissa dio un suspiro cargado de reproches hacia sí misma y hacia Lucius. Sólo habían querido lo mejor para Draco y todo lo que habían conseguido era llevarlo con ellos a una pesadilla que todavía no había terminado.

Nunca se lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo, nunca.

-Lo siento, Draco. Esto no es lo que queríamos para ti.

Él la miró a los ojos y Narcissa tuvo la sensación de que estaba recordando de nuevo las torturas que habían padecido juntos.

-Lo sé.

-Intenta descansar un poco, dragón mío-dijo, besándole en la frente-. Y no olvides que ellos han muerto y nosotros seguimos vivos. Eso es lo único que importa.

Con una última mirada, Narcissa salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio. La luz de la mañana entraba ya sin timidez por los grandes ventanales que había a los extremos del pasillo. Imaginó que fuera de allí, la gente estaría celebrando su victoria y llorando a sus muertos. Era el primer día de una nueva era, una era llena de esperanza para muchos y de incertidumbre para ellos.

Pero cuando llegaran los aurores, plantarían batalla juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
